High School Blues
by Niknakz93
Summary: When Damon suddenly decides to go back to High School, Stefan and Elena are at a loss at what to do; Force him out and incur his wrath, or stay and let him no doubt munch on the unsuspecting students. What will they do? Reviews loved!
1. High School Blues

'_School? Have you lost your mind?'_

Damon shrugged, his dark blue eyes uncaring. 'So?'

His younger brother, Stefan, was glaring at him. Damon grinned- ever since he'd "let slip" that he was going to enrol (in a way) at the high school, Stefan had gone berserk trying to talk him out of it.

Which was impossible.

'You can't just join like that- for one, you look too old!' Stefan argued, following his brother as he walked into the living room, and sat down on the sofa.

'Yes I can.' Damon retaliated, putting his feet up. Stefan sighed and folded his arms in defiance. 'This isn't just another one of your playgrounds- its school.'

But Damon just said. 'Oh? Did you say something? I couldn't hear over the sound of rah rah rah.'

Stefan scowled. 'If you do this Damon, I will never let you out of my sight.' Damon smirked. 'Going to join me in spying on the girls changing rooms? Good choice brother.'

Stefan rolled his eyes. 'You think everything's a game, don't you?' Damon grinned while pouring himself a glass of scotch.

'Correct little brother.'

'_Ok, here's your timetable-'_

Damon grinned, taking it from the school representative he'd "talked to" about joining.

It hadn't been very difficult at all- a bit of mind tweaking, and the odd grin there... and here he was, leaving the building with his new timetable in hand.

Monday was going to be fun day.

He returned to the house to find Elena sat on the sofa, no doubt waiting for her moronic lovey-dovey boyfriend.

She frowned up at him as he plonked himself down next to her. 'You know-? Stefan told me the most insane idea a moment ago.' She just said.

Damon smirked. 'And what did Saint Stefan say?' Elena sighed. 'That you're joining school-?' Damon grinned. 'Finally- he's got something right then.'

Elena sighed. 'I think it's a really stupid and reckless idea.' Damon smiled. 'You would think that little miss boring.' Elena scoffed. 'Boring? Wow, I'm hurt (!)'

Damon got up, saying as he went. 'Look at the bright side- you'll get to see me every single lesson.'

Elena scowled. 'Yay (!) I can't wait (!)' she just said sarcastically.

Damon raised an eyebrow at her. 'You're becoming a right sarcastic little mare.'

Elena smirked. 'Bite me (!)' she said, without thinking what it would mean to Damon. He just grinned. 'Is that an invitation?' he asked, folding his arms.

Elena got up, shaking her head slightly at him. 'You are unbelievable.' She just said.

Damon looked thoughtful. 'Definitely.' He just grinned, watched Elena scoff, and then prance away.

Yet again, Damon thought that Monday was going to be fun.

And hell it was going to be.

**A/N; Well... A Vampire Diaries story is weeelll overdue from me! With the premier of S2 starting on Tuesday here in Britain, I thought I'd take this opportunity to (Finally!) put up my story! Going to be a full length one- with all the funny little sarcastic comment trimmings. Hope you like, as this is my first proper VD story. Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	2. Sapphire

As the weekend ended, Elena and Stefan's dread grew. Monday morning arrived.

'Your not going to let him out of your sight are you?' Elena asked him, eyes concerned. He sighed. 'I'm not taking the risk- Alaric too.'

Elena frowned. 'How does he know so soon?' Stefan rolled his eyes. 'I asked him to help keep an eye on him.'

Elena sighed. 'Thank god... can't you just ask Alaric to expel Damon? It would be much easier.'

'_-Then I'll just force myself back in.' _

Stefan groaned and turned to see his brother, dressed in usual black attire. He picked up his black leather jacket from the sofa arm, shrugging it on.

'I'll behave.' He grinned. Stefan smirked. 'Since when do you ever do that?'

Damon's grin widened. 'When imbuing copious amounts of alcohol.'

Stefan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 'I don't care- you're not going to school.' Damon sighed, and then grinned again. 'Hey- you can trust me, right?' he held a thumb up. 'Model student me?'

Elena and Stefan scoffed at the same time.

Damon groaned. 'Just trust me a little, yeah?'

The pair had identical, incredulous looks. 'Trust is earned- not just given out.' Elena said curtly.

Damon just rolled his eyes.

Alaric Saltzman sighed, looking down at his new list- two new students in his history class... and one of them just had to be Damon Salvatore.

Something was telling Alaric that his peaceful lunch breaks were no more.

Just then, the bell went off, signalling first lesson...

With the devil in disguise.

'_Well hello Al.'_

Alaric looked up from his marking to see Damon stood in front of his desk, arms folded. Alaric sighed and put his pen down.

'Damon.' He just said in defeat.

Damon frowned. 'What? No Kodak moment?' Alaric frowned now. 'Why?' Damon shrugged. 'The big bad vampires joining high school? Shouldn't you be worried just a bit?'

Alaric stood up, picking up the papers and putting them away.

'Not really.'

Damon scowled. 'But what about your students? Shouldn't you be thinking about their safety?'

Alaric just stood up and wrote "The Great Pyramid" on the backboard. Damon grimaced. 'Fascinating (!)' he just said, sitting down at the back in one of the two new seats.

'_Is this history?'_

Alaric turned to see the other new student. 'Are you Sapphire?'

'Yes. At least I got the right class on my first day!'

Damon looked up with a raised eyebrow- new girl? His expression slowly turned into a grin at the sight of her- she was tall, honey blonde haired, and as her name suggested, her eyes were a brilliant shade off sapphire.

And she looked lost.

Damon got up and walked over to her, grinning. 'You new too?' he asked her. she nodded. 'Yes...' she smiled. 'I'm Sapphire.'

Damon took her hand, bringing it to his lips. 'Damon.' He just grinned.

Alaric cleared his throat loudly, glaring pointedly at him.

Damon just grinned.

Things were really gonna get fun now.

**A/N: Well... here we are! Chapter 2! Thanks for the attention- I wasn't sure whether or not this fic would interest anyone- glad it has :) next chapter up soon! X Nic**


	3. Skivers

'_Mr Salvatore, could you maybe pay attention please?'_

Damon looked up at Alaric with a grin. 'Sir- you do know it's rude to interrupt a conversation hmm?' Alaric's eyes narrowed, and he put the book he was holding down.

'Outside now.' He just said curtly. As Damon passed his brother and Elena, he winked.

Stefan just groaned.

'_Excuse me?'_

Elena frowned at the unfamiliar voice, then turned to where Damon had been sitting behind her- there was a girl with honey blonde hair and sapphire eyes.

'Oh!' Elena realized. 'You're the new girl right?'

the girl nodded, smiling. 'I'm Sapphire.' Then she grinned at Stefan. 'Your Damon's little brother yeah?' Stefan nodded. 'Umm... yeah. Whats he been telling you?'

sapphire giggled. 'He's a right charmer isn't he!'

Elena almost groaned aloud, but held back the urge. 'Yeah, he can be.' Then grinned. 'Hey- why don't you hang around with us at lunch? We'll show you around.'

Sapphire laughed lightly. 'Damon said he would show me around.'

'And he will'

_Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear_ Elena thought in annoyance as Damon sat back down after his "polite conversation" with Alaric.

He grinned. 'I'll show you everything- you can count on that.' He gave Stefan a sly smirk. 'Theres _so _much to see here.' He shrugged. 'We could go for a bite to eat at lunch too if you want.'

Stefan nearly growled- what the hell was he playing at?

Damon just grinned as Sapphire started to go a little red in the cheeks. 'Umm... sounds great!' she smiled.

As she turned around for a second as Alaric asked her a question, Damon mouthed _result! _To his brother and Elena.

Elena shook her head. 'Don't you dare.' She almost growled under her breath.

Damon just grinned, sticking his pen in his mouth.

'I guess we'll have to wait and see then hmm?'

Lunch soon arrived, Stefan and Elena deliberately trapped Sapphire between them, forcing her to the cafeteria with them.

'I should be going- Damon's waiting for me.' She laughed as the introductions of the group was over- Bonnie, Caroline, Matt... And some more she soon forgot their names.

There was something about Damon that she liked.

Not that Elena and the gang weren't nice; Sapphire just wanted a bit of peace and quiet.

Just her and Damon seemed the best thing to do. After all- he was new too.

Sapphire smiled, her eyes glittering. 'I'm just going the loo. Back in a mo.'

The others nodded.

'_Looking for me?'_

sapphire grinned at the sound of his voice. 'I was actually. How did you know?' she turned to face him, but he just grinned. 'Psychic.' He just said.

Sapphire grinned too. 'Don't you think we'll get in trouble? Sneaking out on our first day?'

Damon nodded. 'Oh yeah- they'll chain us up and lock us in the cellar where we have to eat rats to survive-' he grinned. 'Like a veggie vampire.'

Sapphire laughed. 'Vampires! If only there was such a thing!'

Damon's expression turned into a slow grin.

'Yeah- if only' he mused.

**A/N: Ok! Next chapter! I promise the chapters will get muucchh longer from now on :) thanks for the amount of interest! Well- were starting to get a little bit more interesting things now. And hell is Sapphire in trouble lmao! Next update in a mo! X Nic**

**P.S The premier of S2 was on tonight... bitch Katherine!: poor guys! And poor Damon :( **


End file.
